Nora
by Ramii-chan
Summary: América esta muy preocupado por cierto inglés...acaso la edad le estaba afectando? Inglaterra a su vez también estaba preocupado por su ex colonia, se estaba drogando? O todo tenia una explicación mas...simple ?


Había algo extraño en la reunión y varios lo habían notado, algo faltaba pero no tenían claro que cosa era. Las naciones mas antiguas se miraban entre si tratando de buscar una explicación entre sus pares pero nadie tenía una respuesta. Era algo muy extraño… la reunión estaba demasiado… ¿tranquila? Si, estaba muy tranquila, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

- ¡y es por eso que para solucionar la crisis económica tenemos que poner alcancías gigantes en todas las capitales! – dijo América terminando de exponer su "fantástica" propuesta.

Silencio general en la sala, esperen… ¿no se supone que es en este momento cuando alguien gritaba que estaba en contra y le decía a Estado Unidos que era un idiota?

El americano miro a todas partes esperando que atacaran su genial idea, pero nadie lo hacia, dirigió su mirada a Inglaterra que estaba sentado unos puestos mas allá de donde estaba el, ¿no tenia que ser ÉL el que lo comenzara a criticar y luego todo se volvería un caos? Eso era lo que faltaba, Inglaterra no había abierto la boca desde que comenzó al reunión, es más, parecía más concentrado mirando la ventana que poniendo atención a lo que se hablaba.

- em… ¿yo estoy a favor? – mas que una afirmación parecía una duda de parte de Japón.

- ¡ten opinión propia! – le gritó Suiza sentado junto a el japonés, pero luego de eso se volvió a instalar el silencio.

Francia miro incomodo al británico y tratando de hacer que reaccionara le puso una mano sobre las piernas pero no hubo reacción de parte de Inglaterra, seguía mirando muy concentrado la ventana. El francés miro a los demás de reojo y a su vez todos le devolvieron una mirada como diciéndole que continuara, sin dudarlo Francia subió un poco mas la mano por la pierna del inglés sin ningún resultado, probo continuar acercándose mas y mas a la entre pierna del rubio (- esto lo hago exclusivamente para ayudar, no con otras intenciones – se mentía a si mismo Francia) pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar a cierta parte sensible Inglaterra soltó un suspiro como de resignación y le pellizco la mano al francés impidiéndole subir mas.

Todos habían llegado a pensar que Inglaterra estaba muerto al no reaccionar ante la invasión francesa, pero al ver que se movía respiraron con alivio, seguía vivo, aunque les extraño que no hubieran golpes ni insultos por parte del inglés hacia Francia y solo le haya dando un simple pellizco.

- Inglaterra – América le hablo algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar - ¿Qué te pareció la propuesta?

- ¿ah? Bien supongo – otra vez volvía a fijar sus verdes ojos en la ventana sin poner la menor atención a lo que ocurría.

Varios países se molestaron bastante, siempre era el quien les llamaba la atención cuando se distraían o empezaban a murmurar entre si durante las reuniones y ahora resulta que al inglés le daba exactamente igual lo que estaban hablando y ni trataba de ocultar sus desinterés.

- ¡yo estoy en contra-aru! – al parecer China había decidido hacer el papel de Inglaterra y de paso hacer que todos volvieran a la realidad y tomaran en serio el asunto en cuestión – es absurdo creer que haciendo alcancías gigantes todo se solucionara-aru

- ¡es una súper idea! – defendió el americano.

- es estúpido-aru

- pues yo solo para molestarlos estaré en contra de los dos – dijo Francia sacando una rosa de quien sabe donde y les sonrió de forma insinuante.

Se dio inicio a la discusión, se suponía que ahora China tratando de calmarlos les ofrecería dulces diciéndoles que eran infantiles pero China era uno de los que estaba discutiendo, alguien mas tenia que reemplazarlo…

- son tan infantiles, tomen unos churros y cálmense – dijo España y todos lo quedaron mirando – eh… ¿aru?

- esto no funciona – suspiro Alfred mirando al distraído inglés que seguía mirando por la ventana sin darse cuenta de la confusión que se había originado por su culpa.

En resumidas cuentas la reunión mundial fue un desastre, con China reemplazando a Inglaterra, España haciendo de China, Rusia de España, Sealand que quiso hacer de Rusia pero lo sacaron de la sala antes de que alcanzara a usar la replica de cartón de la cañería de Iván, un desastre total.

- es todo por hoy – dijo Alemania que lo único que quería era irse a casa y dejar de escuchar los lloriqueos de Italia por su confusión de identidad.

Apenas escucharon que se podían ir todos los países salieron de la sala a una velocidad increíble, la reunión de hoy había sido lejos la más extraña que habían tenido en sus vidas. El único que no se movió fue Inglaterra que seguía perdido en la, al parecer, interesante ventana.

- hey Iggy – Estados Unidos tocó su hombro llamándolo – ya te puedes ir a casa.

- ¿si? Vaya, el tiempo paso rápido – comento el inglés saliendo de su ensoñación.

El menor bufó molesto ¿de verdad no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que había ocurrido? No creía que estuviera tan viejo como para perder la noción de las cosas… ¿cierto? O sea, China le ganaba por mas de dos mil años y estaba en perfecta condición, aunque en una ocasión le había oído decir a Japón que los occidentales envejecían más rápido que los orientales ¿seria eso? ¿Inglaterra estaba viejo? No, imposible, Francia era mayor que el y estaba perfectamente bien, o al menos lo bastante bien como para andar acosando a todo el mundo, aunque los ingleses…

Salio de sus cuestionamientos cuando escuchó que Inglaterra soltaba un pequeño gemido de dolor al afirmarse en la mesa para levantarse, se acerco a el preocupado.

- Iggy ¿estas bien? – preguntó comenzando a angustiarse, seguro le dolían los huesos, ¿tendría osteoporosis? Pobrecito…

- por supuesto – Inglaterra lo miro extrañado ¿Por qué lo miraba con esa cara de pena?

- ¿te acompaño a tu casa? – ofreció tomándolo del brazo para "ayudarlo a caminar" como todo un boy scout.

Arthur lo quedo mirando completamente extrañado ¿Qué era eso de acompañarlo a su casa?

- Alfred…

- ¿si Iggy?

- ¿estas drogado?

- ¡Claro que no! – respondió ofendido.

- ajá… - el inglés se soltó del agarre del menor no muy convencido, le estaba preocupando de verdad la salud del menor, quizás tendrían que tener un charla de… ex tutor a ex colonia… Por que una vez que se meten en eso... bien lo sabía el que paso por su etapa de anarquista y probo de todo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó América viendo que el otro se dirigía a la puerta.

- a mi casa

- ¿y puedes manejar? – preguntó, seguro que la vista también le estaba fallando, de ser así seria un peligro publico al volante- ¿no prefieres que te ayude?

- … de verdad Alfred, lo que sea que te estés metiendo déjalo ya – le dijo mirándolo mas preocupado que antes, ¿el americano ofreciéndole ayuda? Era algo para alarmarse.

- ¡los héroes no nos drogamos!

- claro… y los cantantes de punk tampoco…

- ¡solo me preocupaba por tu bienestar!

- yo estoy perfectamente bien, de verdad que estas actuando raro

Salio del edificio con el americano pisándole los talones diciéndole que era mejor que no manejara, que el lo podía ir a dejar y no dejo de hablarle como si fuera un incapacitado hasta que cerró la ventanilla del auto y se fue sin escuchar mas de las sandeces que le decía el menor.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ya en su casa se quito la ropa de oficina y la reemplazo por un cómodo jeans, sacó una camisa blanca de su closet, pero al quitarse la que traía descubrió que los vendajes de su brazo izquierdo estaban manchados con sangre, la herida se había vuelto a abrir, siendo así el blanco no seria una buena opción… Al final solo saco una polera sin mangas para evitar manchársela y por último se puso zapatillas.

Fue a la cocina y saco una enorme lechuga del refrigerador y antes de salir de su casa tomo el impermeable negro de su perchero, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado (algo no muy común en su tierra) pero estaba absolutamente seguro que se iba a mojar.

Alfred seguía preocupado por el mayor así que no encontró nada mejor que seguirlo de incógnito en su discreta Hummer color rojo.

Se alivio un poco, al parecer Arthur aun manejaba bien, respeto la velocidad establecida, los discos pares, los semáforos y toda la señalización; pero le extraño bastante que el inglés no condujera a su casa, al contrario lo llevo hasta una casa que no le conocía a la orilla de un enorme lago cuyo nombre también desconocía.

Aparco su enorme vehiculo lejos para evitar que Inglaterra lo fuera a sorprender y continuo el resto del trayecto a pie. Tuvo que caminar un buen rato antes de llegar a la casa, totalmente agotado y prometiéndose que dejaría de comer tantas hamburguesas se escondió entre unos arbustos que había frente a la pequeña casa de campo que tenía el inglés buscando la forma de llegar hasta la ventana y poder espiarlo con más comodidad, pero no fue necesario ya que el sujeto a observar salio de la casa al poco rato con algo redondo y verde bajo un brazo y ¿un impermeable? en el otro.

Iggy estaba peor de lo que creía ¿a quien se le ocurría salir con un impermeable en un precioso día de sol? La edad de verdad lo tenia a mal traer, quizás ese hogar "Años Dorados" seria una buena opción para que pasara sus últimos día el inglés… pobrecito… pero era su deber internarlo, como retribución a todos los cuidados que el le había dado cuando era pequeño, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Pecho a tierra avanzó siguiendo a Inglaterra de cerca… o lo más cerca que podía, para ser tan anciano si que caminaba rápido, tan rápido que en un momento lo perdió de vista. Se levanto de un salto de su posición tratando de encontrarlo y por fortuna lo localizo de inmediato, el inglés iba hacia el lago. Frunció el ceño extrañado y cuando iba a dar le primer paso para continuar su espionaje piso una charca de agua resbalando con el barro y cayo de lleno al agua.

Camino hasta el lago que estaba a unos metros de su casa y siguió su camino hasta un pequeño muelle de aspecto muy viejo y deteriorado. Las tablas estaban muy gastadas y junto con el barro acumulado por años comenzaban a pudrirse, pero no le importo, conocía aquel muelle desde que lo construyeron (a mandato de él mismo) y sabía que bien duraría otro par de años mas antes de venirse abajo.

Llego hasta el extremo de la construcción y una vez ahí se coloco el impermeable que le quedaba algo grande. Se miro las mangas que le quedaban unos diez centímetros más largas de lo que deberían, no se hizo mayor problema y las doblo hasta que estuvieron del largo adecuado, no quería deshacerse de aquel impermeable, se lo habían regalado hacia ya casi un siglo y por nada lo cambiaria, además estaba en perfectas condiciones, el paso de los años parecían no afectarle, era como el, el tiempo casi no los tocaba y si lo hacia era de forma muy lenta.

Se llevo dos dedos a la boca y silbo tan fuerte como pudo, se quedo escuchando con atención por unos minutos de silencio y volvió a silbar, esta vez algo parecido a un rugido muy lejano le respondió. Sonrió feliz y silbo por tercera vez, nuevamente le contesto aquel rugido, solo que esta vez sonó mucho más cercano.

- ¡NORAAA! – grito y un sonido a una gran cantidad de agua cayendo se escucho a no mucha distancia - ¡NOORAAAA!

Se levanto escupiendo un poco de barro y se quito los lentes tratando de limpiarlos. Las calamidades que tenia que pasar para ser un buen héroe, estaba empapado, sucio y el frío viento no ayudaba en nada a hacerlo sentir mejor.

Estrujo toda el agua que pudo de su querida chaqueta y se la volvió a colocar estornudando y maldiciendo a su buena persona que quería cuidar de Iggy.

Se aparto los empapados cabellos que se le pagaban a las sienes y siguió en su heroica misión por saber que diablos iba a hacer Inglaterra al lago con un impermeable.

- y después dice que no hago nada útil y que soy egoísta – mascullaba hundiéndose en el barro hasta las rodillas, hizo un esfuerzo por sacar los pies del lodo pero el estúpido lodo no lo quería dejar ir, tiro con mas fuerza logrando sacar un pie pero gracias a la ley de la gravedad termino cayendo de espaldas y se volvió a hundir - ¡mas le vale agradecer todo lo que estoy haciendo por el! – dijo enojado levantándose y pateando todo lo que encontró – que me vuelva a decir mocoso porque lo voy a…

Todo lo que pensaba hacer se lo olvido al ver aquello.

- ¡Nora! – Inglaterra vio feliz como se acercaba a el lo que se parecía mucho a un braquiosaurio de aspecto amenazante - ¿Cómo estas bonita? – la criatura que obedecía al nombre de Nora soltó como respuesta un rugido y acerco su enorme cabeza hasta el inglés el cual la acaricio con cariño - ¿estas bien? claro que estas bien Nora, mi chiquitita preciosa – la bestia cerro los ojos demostrando cuanto le gustaban las caricias que le daba el rubio, saco una enorme aleta del agua y la volvió a hundir provocando que miles de gotitas salpicaran todo el lugar – estas muy alegre hoy – Nora movió su colosal cabeza (que era del largo del cuerpo del inglés) acariciando con el hocico al hombre – hey que me vas a botar, ¿Qué pasa chiquita? No me digas que aun estas preocupada por lo de ayer, vamos si no fue para tanto…

- ¡IGGY! – el aludido se volteo sorprendido y vio a América corriendo hacia el con una enorme rama - ¡no te preocupes yo te voy a rescatar!

- ¿Qué? ¿Alfred? – abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de las intención del menor - ¡no Alfred, no es lo que piensas!

- ¡atrás monstruo come ingleses cejones e indefensos! – gritó blandiendo la rama tratando de espantar a la criatura la cual solo echo el cuello para atrás alejándose de la rama - ¡atrás o te matare!

- ¡Alfred no!

- ¡déjale esto a héroes profesionales, tengo todo bajo control! – dijo con su mejor pose heroica - ¡atrás bestia malig…! ¡WAAAAA!

La "bestia maligna" lo tomo de un pie y lo dejo colgando cabeza abajo mientras Alfred trataba de defenderse dando puñetazos al aire.

- Alfred – Inglaterra se acerco a el.

- aléjate Iggy, una vez que ya haya probado la carne humana querrá mas, huye, sálvate, hazme una estatua y cuenta como valientemente yo auch – el inglés le golpeo con la rama que antes había utilizado para defenderlo – Iggy

- deja de decir estupideces y escúchame, Nora suéltalo por favor – el monstruo dejo caer de golpe y porrazo al americano – Alfred, de verdad ¿Qué estas fumando, inhalando o inyectándote?

América lo miro unos momentos sin entender y después se levanto de un saltó nuevamente enojado - ¡¿tu tienes un monstruo por mascota y me preguntas a mi si me estoy drogando? ¡¿Y que clase nombre es Nora? ¡Es ridículo! ¡GYA! – Nora al escucharse insultada le dio un cabezazo haciendo que el americano asustado se escondiera tras su ex tutor.

- no es una mascota es mi amiga, ¿cierto chiquita? – el monstruo acerco su cabeza en busca de caricias por parte del inglés el cual accedió de inmediato encantado a hacerle cariño mientras América lo miraba boquiabierto.

- ¿es mujer, digo, hembra?

- claro, por eso le puse Nora

- ¿y como supiste que era un ella y no un el? – preguntó sorprendido, como toda respuesta Arthur lo miro alzando una ceja y con cara de: "¿no es evidente?" – creo que hay cosas que prefiero no saber… ¿Y no come gente?

- no seas idiota, es vegetariana – dijo tomando la lechuga que había traído y lanzándosela, Nora dio un salto espectacular en el aire para atraparla y cayo pesadamente al agua causando que una verdadera lluvia empapara a los dos hombres dejando a Alfred mucho mas mojado que antes.

- lo hizo a propósito – murmuro América comprendiendo el porque del impermeable negro y miro a su seco compañero que reía feliz de la vida felicitando a su amiga por la pirueta.

- ya es tarde, vete a casa bonita – le dijo Inglaterra acariciando a Nora que soltó un pequeño gruñido – anda, se buena niña, adiós… ¿no te vas a despedir? – pregunto al americano.

- eh… adiós Nora… gracias por no comerme – acaricio también su cabeza – me equivoque al juzgarte, perdón – le sonrió y ella como despedida no hayo nada mejor que darle un lengüetazo y dejarlo cubierto de babas – que linda…

-¡cuídate, nos vemos mañana! – le grito el inglés cuando la bestia ya se marchaba volviendo a hundirse en las oscuras aguas del lago.

- iag – Alfred se paso las manos por la cara quitándose un poco de la baba - ¿Qué clase de mascota es esa?

- ya te dije que no es mi mascota, es mi amiga

- como sea, iag – sacudió las manos tratando de limpiarse un poco.

- cuidado idiota – se quejo Arthur quitándose el impermeable y revelando un brazo lleno de vendas manchado con sangre – rayos…

- ¿que te paso?

- nada

- ¿como que nada? ¡¿Esa cosa te mordió? – grito el americano señalando la herida.

- ¡fue un accidente!

- ¡te mordió, casi te arranco el brazo!

-¡Alfred no! Fue mi culpa

- ¡esa cosa es peligrosa!

- ¡escúchame idiota! – lo golpeo en la cabeza demandando silencio – no lo hizo con intención, estábamos jugando, yo me caí y ella por tratar de ayudarme me tomo del brazo con el hocico y me paso a hacer esto, no es nada.

- ¿lo hizo sin intención? ¿Y como hubiera sido si lo hubiera hecho CON intención? – preguntó alarmado.

- mi niña es incapaz de lastimar a alguien – América volvió a señalar su brazo – adrede, es incapaz de hacerlo apropósito.

- claaaaaro… ¿ya te vio un doctor?

- como crees, ¿Cómo lo explicaría? Sabe, estaba jugando con mi monstruo y me paso a morder, ¿cree que sea grave? Por favor no seas idiota Alfred.

- bueno… algo es algo

- estoy perfectamente bien, fue solo un rasguño

El menor no se creyó eso del rasguño pero conociendo de antemano la terquedad del inglés prefirió no insistir y simplemente dejarlo pasar, ya le ayudaría con eso.

- espera… - empezó a recordar - ¿fue por la herida que te quejaste cuando te levantaste de la silla? ¿No fue por la osteoporosis?

- ¿osto…? De verdad me estas asustando

- y por lo mismo estabas tan distraído en la reunión… ¡o sea que no es por que estés viejo sino solo porque tienes un monstruo de amigo! – exclamo aliviado.

- ¿de que rayos estas hablando? – miro preocupado como el chico se reía escandalosamente diciendo algo sobre que cancelaría la reservación en un lugar llamado Años Dorados y otras cosas que incluía una burrita, bastones y cuanta cosa mas que el inglés no pudo comprender.

- por cierto Iggy ¿Nora no es el monstruo del lago Ness cierto?

- si, la misma

- pero… este no es el lago Ness… ¿o si?

- claro que no tonto, la tuve que traer acá cuando comenzaron con todas esas investigaciones por la foto que le sacaron hace tiempo atrás, si la descubren la mataran, así que mas te vale guardar el secreto o te voy a embrujar para que todo lo que comas te sepa a brócoli – amenazó mirándolo de forma retadora.

- palabra de héroe – prometió estrechándole la mano.

- Alfred

- ¿Qué pasa?

- apestas

- es por culpa de tu amiga y su baba, necesito un baño.

- yo también, nos vemos – se despidió dirigiéndose a su casa.

- ¿Qué? Espera… ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar? ¿Casi muero enterrado en el barro y fui lengüeteado por el baboso monstruo del lago Ness para que me des calabazas?

- es tu problema no el mío y quiero darme un baño para irme a acostar.

- ¡bañémonos juntos!

- ¿what the fuck…? - su rostro adquirió un intenso carmín.

- como cuando yo era pequeño, nos bañábamos por horas, anda, recordemos viejos tiempos

- no

- Iggy, Iggy, anda, di que si, necesito quitarme esta baba

- no Alfred

- Iggyyyyyyyyy – lo comenzó a picar con un dedo durante todo el trayecto a casa del inglés – bañémonos, bañémonos

- ¡que no Alfred!

- ¡te froto la espalda!

- debí entrenar a Nora para que se comiera a los americanos molestosos- suspiro Inglaterra tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero la historia les haya gustado… esto fue producto del mas puro ocio destilado en una tarde-que parecía Domingo- de Septiembre.

Nada más que decir salvo que si les gusto dejen un reviews, esta científicamente comprobado que los que no dejan comentarios serán devorados por Nora.

=^.^=


End file.
